An Explosive New Beginning
by Tapper1230
Summary: Emily has arrived in London after accepting Clyde's offer to run the London Interpol office and things have already gone off with a bang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she stared out the plane window, Emily thought back to her friends that she was leaving behind. She thought about the party that they'd thrown for her just before she left for England. The team had decided to throw a surprise party for her at Rossi's home.

 _She had arrived at the place where just a few weeks before her friends had gotten married, thinking that the reason she was there was for another one of Rossi's cooking parties. All of her friends were standing around the large island in Rossi's kitchen, awaiting her arrival. "There she is, the guest of honor" announced Rossi as he came around the island to greet her. "Guest of honor?" Emily asked, with a puzzled look on her face. "Yes, guest of honor. We wanted to have a little get together before you left. Something small, just the team." Rossi said. "Guys, you didn't have to do that," Emily replied, looking at all of her friends. "Well, we wanted to get the chance to say goodbye this time, since we didn't exactly get to the last time you left," Reid said._

 _She'd remembered what Spencer was talking about, how she had fled to keep herself safe from Ian Doyle and everyone except for JJ and Hotch thought she was dead. "I'm only a phone call or Skype away, Reid. Besides, you can come and visit any time you want to," she said reassuring her friend that this wouldn't be the last time he would see her. "Does that include Skype calls with my little furry love too? I can't exactly use my visitation rights all the time if you're on a different continent." Garcia added. "Yes, I'm sure Sergio would enjoy that too," Emily responded. "I am going to enjoy those couple of weeks with him while you're getting settled in. I really do miss having him around. He is just adorable, you know," Garcia said reminiscing on the several months that she had taken care of Sergio. "I might have to spoil him a little too, I think JJ is getting sick of all the things I've been buying for Henry," she chuckled. "It's not that I'm sick of the things, it's just that sometimes his fairy godmother goes a little overboard with the gifts," JJ responded, sipping her glass of wine._

 _She joined her friends around the island as they all watched Rossi cook another Italian dish, as he always did. The room was filled with laughter and the feeling of love. She knew that this was her home and although she would be leaving her friends, she would always have a home when she needed it, or a shoulder to cry on. She might have been going away for a while, but she wasn't leaving them forever._

Emily was awoken from her daydream by the announcement from the flight attendant and the dinging of the seatbelt light. Soon she would be landing in London, where she would start her new job. Years before, she had been here, doing something that had taken such a toll on her. This time would be different though, she wouldn't be going undercover and she would be leading a team.

After landing, she disembarked from the plane and headed for the line to passport control. She stood in a relatively short line for only a few minutes and when she got to the front of the line, handed her passport and form to the officer. "What is the purpose of your trip?" the officer asked in an enthusiastic voice. "I am moving here for a job. I currently work at the FBI in the United States, however, I came here to run the Interpol office in London," she answered, matter of factly. "Very well. And where is it that you intend to stay while you're working here?" the officer asked. "I have a small apartment that I'll be renting right inside of London, in Southwark," she responded. "And your job," the officer said, "what exactly is it that you'll be doing? You said something about Interpol?" "Yes," Emily said, "I'm starting as chief of the London office. Running a team that will help with police with transnational crimes and terrorism." "Aye, very well." the officer said and handed her back her passport and the form.

She then began heading toward the luggage carousel to retrieve the rest of her belongings. Duffle bag in hand and backpack on her back, she waited for her other three bags to come along the carousel, muttering to herself about how long it was taking. When her bags finally came along the moving belt, she reached for each of them, struggling to get them off the belt due to how heavy they were. "Wow, I didn't realize how much stuff I actually had," she groaned softly as she piled the bags beside her. Once she had all of her bags, she looked around and spotted a luggage cart nearby. "You look like you could use a bit of help there," an older gentleman said as he tugged his own suitcase off the carousel. "Well, maybe just a little. I spotted that cart over there," Emily smiled at him. She remembered he was sitting just a few rows away from her on the plane. "Here, let me get that," he offered, stepping away and pushing the cart back in her direction. "Thank you," she replied as she began stacking the bags. "This makes it so much easier," she said just before he nodded and walked away. Emily watched him go before she followed him, now easily wheeling the cart in front of her instead of attempting to drag all of them alongside her.

When she came around the corner, she saw the long, chaotic line that she now had to wait in, in order to get through customs. "Jeez, you'd think they would have this more under control, or at least have more people working to make these lines go faster" Emily muttered to herself, now annoyed thinking about how long it was going to take her to get through this line. She stood in line for about a half an hour, checking her watch every few minutes, seeing how slowly time was going by.

When she reached the next officer, she handed him the form and again, answered the questions she was being asked. Luckily, she was not chosen to have to have her bags searched. "Phew, that would've taken forever." she thought to herself, thankful for the luck she had had.

As she exited the terminal, pushing the luggage cart, she saw her old friend, Clyde Easter who had offered to pick her up once she arrived in London. He waved to her and she did the same, happy that she had seen a familiar face. She began to walk towards him, and he to her when suddenly a loud noise bellowed through the airport and everything came crashing down around them. They were thrown back, pushed apart by the force of the blast and the beams falling down around them. Chaos was everywhere, people were running around in a panic like a flock of sheep being chased by wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Emily... _EMILY!"_ Clyde shouted over the screaming and commotion from the rubble falling down as he stood up and brushed the crumbled pieces from the wall off of him. Clyde frantically searched the crowd darting around him for any sign that Emily may have slipped passed him amongst the other panicked individuals. His eyes settled on her, as she slowly got her feet under her. He pushed forward, trying to maneuver his way through the wave of bodies that were rushing toward the exit. He finally reached Emily. Dazed and disoriented, Emily slowly got to her feet, using a fallen beam for leverage, she felt like the room was spinning.

"Emily, are you alright?" Clyde asked, helping her to her feet. "Yeah, I think I'm okay, just a little dizzy that's all," she replied. "You're bleeding, your head," Clyde said as he pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it on her forehead to wipe away the blood and stem any further bleeding. "Am I? I didn't even notice," she said as she took the handkerchief from him and held it to her wound. "Are you okay? You look like you hit the ground pretty hard," she said while she checked to see if her friend had anything more than just a few cuts and scrapes. "I'm alright, darling, I didn't go down too hard," he said. "Come along, we should get out of here and call the team, your team now. I'm not sure what caused this, but if this is terrorism, you're going to need to help the Bobbies figure out who did this."

As they looked towards the exit, they saw the mass hysteria as people were pushing and shoving each other out of the way to try and get out. Suddenly, they saw a man dressed in an employee's outfit bolt in the opposite direction, down towards the employee's entrance to the terminals. "Well, that isn't odd at all," Clyde said motioning toward the man. "Come along, let's see where he's headed to," he said. They started to pursue this suspicious employee, they followed him towards the hall that he had just entered. Emily flung the hall door open, with Clyde right behind her when they were abruptly stopped by a loud shout.

"Halt!" commanded an officer. He and the other officer with him now pointed their weapons at the two. "Hands in the air where we can see them." the other officer said. Emily and Clyde did as they were told, not wanting to cause any problems. "This is a restricted area. You aren't supposed to be here," the officer said. "My name is Clyde, Agent Clyde Easter. Interpol." Clyde said, opened his suit jacket and reached for his badge case with two fingers. He flipped it open to show the officers. "Aye, and the lady?" the first officer asked. "She works for Interpol too. Well, she did but had to go back to the States for a bit, but now she's back. She is the new Chief of the London office."

"What's your name lass? Do you have a badge too?" the officer asked. "It's Prentiss. Emily Prentiss. And as far as my badge is concerned, I don't have my official Interpol badge just yet, but I do have my other one, the one from the FBI, I can show you that one if you'd like." she said. "Aye. That'll have to do." the officer said, as he lowered his weapon. She reached into her purse for her badge and showed it to the officer. By the time they had finished identifying themselves to the officers, the suspicious employee was long gone, leaving them without their only lead.

"Well, come along then. We must go so we can catch the bastard who did this." the officer said. "Wait a minute, I have to get my things. I'm not going to be getting far without any of my stuff," Emily said as she suddenly remembered that she had left her suitcases and bags behind to follow the suspicious man. "Ah. That's right," Clyde said "It seems I forgot about them too. Well gentlemen, aren't you going to help the lady out?" Reluctantly, the two officers headed towards the bags that were now splayed across the floor. Once they gathered all of the bags, they began lugging the bags alongside them, now headed towards where they would be meeting the team.

The officers led them to another building unaffected by the explosions. They were placed in a small conference room where the team was already waiting. "We already called yer blokes. We didn't know you were inside there." the officer said to them.

This was the first time Emily had stood face-to-face with her new team. "We heard about all of the barney," a young man with light brown hair that was parted and slicked back said. "The names Charlie Evans. Everyone usually just calls me Evans. You must be the new chief," he said looking at Emily.

In the room sat five individuals total, three men and two women. "Alright darling, I guess it's time you get to know your whole team," Clyde said." To the right sat a middle-aged, salt and pepper haired man with a stubble beard, the oldest individual in the room. He wore a dark grey suit with a light grey sweater and a white collared shirt underneath. "This is Mr. Jack Davies, the senior member of the team. Been on the team the longest," Clyde said. "Who are you calling a senior? You ain't no spring chicken yerself," Jack remarked sarcastically.

He then motioned to a woman with reddish brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. "This here is Amelia Roberts. One of the best agents we have," he said. "Hiya," Amelia said, "welcome to the team."

Next to Amelia sat a very young red-headed man with freckles and big brown eyes. He was very slim, reminding Emily very much so of Reid. "Here's the youngster, George Jones," Clyde said. "He's a bit of a smarty pants, ain't that right, Georgie?" Charlie interrupted from across the room. His face now turning a shade of pink, George said, "Aye. I guess you could say that."

The last member to be introduced was a young woman with curly light brown hair and bright blue eyes. "And last but certainly not least," Clyde said, "Miss Sophie Smith." "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Clyde doesn't stop talking about you," Sophie said, smiling.

"Alright now that you know who everyone, is we need to get this show on the road and find this guy," Clyde said. "I agree," Emily said. "I apologize I didn't get to read up on all of your files just yet, so I don't really know that much about you all. Quite frankly, I wasn't planning on there being a case this soon," she said.

Emily joined her team around the oval-shaped conference table in the center of the room. "What do we know so far? Can we pull the security footage of what happened?" she asked. "Aye. Let me call over to my techy in the booth and have it sent down." "Well, let's start with what we know and go from there," Emily said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the footage had been given to the team, they watched the explosion unfold before them on a television screen. They watched the explosion several times from different camera angles, seeing what both Emily and Clyde had experienced such a short time ago.

"There!" Charlie exclaimed in a loud voice. "That man, the employee scurrying off down the corridor," he said pointing to the man that Emily and Clyde had seen and attempted to go after. "Is there a clear shot of his face?" Emily asked, looking to Jack, who was controlling the footage. "Let me see what I can do," he said, "But I can't make any promises. This bloke looks like he knows what he was doin'." As Jack tried to zoom in on the suspect's face, he realized that this man was even more clever than they had thought. "Oh, bloody hell!" he stated, sounded rather annoyed. "This bastard covered his face with the cap he has on. He didn't want us seein' his face," he said.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to start looking elsewhere," Emily said, now thinking of where they should look now that they were back to square one. "Has the bomb squad figured out what triggered the explosion yet? If we know what kind of bomb was used, we'll have a better idea of what kind of person or persons we're dealing with," she said. "I'll take a stroll down there and see if they've got anything," Charlie said. "That's a good idea," Emily said, agreeing with Charlie's suggestion.

Charlie got up, walked out of the conference room and headed toward the stairwell to go down to where the bomb squad was stationed outside. A few minutes after he left, an officer came hustling into the room. Out of breath, he started to speak. "I got this from the coffee shop just across from where the explosion happened. I think you need to see it."

Still catching his breath, he handed the tape to Jack who then popped it into the device hooked up to the computer. It was a different angle of the explosion than they'd seen in the other tapes they'd already watched. They all stared at the screen attentively, seeing everything as they had seen before, however this time they saw something different. "Wait! Stop it there! Zoom in!" Amelia exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

Jack stopped the tape right where she had said and zoomed in, where they could now see something that they didn't see before. "Well, well, well," Sophie said, looking at the image on the screen. "I guess he wasn't as clever as we thought after all." The image that was on the screen was now a profile of a man that they were unable to see before. "Is there something on his face?" Sophie asked, pointing out the shadow over his jawline. Jack zoomed in the image even more than it was. "It's hard to tell, it could be anything, a birthmark, a scar, soot, dirt," his voice trailed off. "Well, it's something to look into," Emily said, making note of what they had found. "If it is a birthmark or a scar it'll make him easier to identify if he's in any kind of database," she said.

A short while later, Charlie had returned from speaking with the bomb squad. "Well?" Amelia asked, waiting to hear what he had to say. "They said they think he used a pressure cooker. Not sure what was in it yet, have to send it to the lab before they can figure that out," he said. "A pressure cooker?" Sophie asked, looking rather puzzled by the answer they were given.

George, who had been rather quiet throughout this time, finally began to speak. "Pressure cooker bombs are more common than you'd think," he began, "They've used them in many different bombings. The 2006 Mumbai train track bombings, the 2010 Stockholm bombings, the 2010 Times Square attempt, they all used pressure cookers."

"Rei-" Emily caught herself, beginning to call George by the friend he so much reminded her of. Correcting herself, she said, "George is right, they're more common than you'd think. But the question is how did he get it in here and what was in it?" "We won't know that until the lab figures it out," Charlie chimed in, reminding her of what he had said before.

Emily felt something wet on her forehead, now remembering the cut on her forehead that had opened up and started bleeding again. "Darling, I think it's time to get that checked out," Clyde said when noticed her wiping the blood away. "I honestly forgot about it until now," she said. "Alright, I think it's time we take this back to the office so we can maximize our resources there," Clyde instructed to the team. The team members began packing up the evidence and items that they had and headed for the cars.

"Not so fast," Clyde said gently grabbing Emily by the arm. "You need to be looked at by the medic before you go anywhere." The two walked down the stairs, heading for the medic's station that was stationed downstairs.

Once her forehead was checked out, the cut glued together and bandaged, they made their way to the car to head back to the office. Clyde helped Emily load her bags into the back of the SUV. "My God woman, what have you got in these bags," Clyde grunted, as he struggled to lift the bags into the trunk. "Well, I did have to bring almost everything with me. Unlike you men, us women have more than just a few pairs of underwear and some socks. I left more in storage back home," she remarked in a sarcastic tone. "And I'll have you know I have quite the wardrobe of my own," Clyde snapped back at her. Ignoring his comment, Emily changed the subject, "Alright let's just get back to the office so we can catch this guy okay?" "Alright, alright," he answered, closing the trunk.

Emily started walking up the right side of the vehicle. "I think you're going the wrong way unless you're going to drive in a country that you haven't driven in quite some time," Clyde commented. Remembering that the car they had was a lot different than the ones she used to drive in the U.S. she said, "It's been a while, I forgot you crazy Brits drive on the wrong side of the road." Clyde chuckled and climbed into the SUV, turned the key in the ignition and began to drive the two back to the office.

Looking over at Emily, Clyde decided to ask her what he had been wondering for weeks after she finally accepted his offer. "So what _did_ make you decide to accept my offer? I know you were happy with your team, you all seem very close," he asked while he glanced in her direction. After a brief pause, she finally answered him. "Well, to be quite honest with you, things just haven't been right since the whole thing with Doyle. I left them, I ran from him and then I came back and it was like I wasn't the same person I was before. I tried but nothing was the same," she explained. "Or maybe it was your charming British self," she said jokingly. Clyde cracked a smile as he answered, "Well, my charm is quite convincing," he said and chuckled. "I know it wasn't an easy decision leaving them," he said, now being serious. "No, it wasn't," she said turning to gaze out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they arrived at the office, the team was already there, furiously at work. Everything was set up in a room off in the corner, away from the busyness of the rest of the agents in the office. When they walked into the room, there was a board with all the information they had gathered on it.

Jack, sitting off in the corner on the computer acknowledged Emily with a sharp nod of his head as she walked in the room and immediately went back to his computer screen. Without looking up from what he was doing, he said, "I'm running that image through some databases, maybe we'll get something. I'm also running it through the airport employment database, but where that mark is on the side of his head, we might not get anything there."

Amelia was staring intensely at the whiteboard, playing with the pen in her hand. "What is it?" Emily asked as she noticed the attention Amelia had while she was focused on the evidence. "Why'd he do it? I don't think it was terrorism, I think it was something more personal," she said, not taking her eyes off the board.

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked, puzzled by Amelia's conclusion. "Because _if_ it were terrorism, there would have been more than one attack. Also, the airport is very large and he only bombed one small part of it. Not to mention if he's an employee, he'd have easy access," Amelia answered. Emily crossed her arms and stared at the board, taking in everything that Amelia had just said. Once she had run the information through her mind, she believed that Amelia was correct, that it wasn't terrorism, but they couldn't prove it yet until they had some solid evidence.

"Well, we won't be able to determine that until we know who he is," Emily responded. "Do we have a profile yet? If we do, it's time to deliver it to the local law enforcement," she said to the whole team. "I don't think we have one just yet," George spoke up. "Need a little more time, maybe some more evidence too to give us a better idea of what exactly happened."

Just as everyone turned back to what they had been doing, the phone rang. Jack, who was closest to the phone, answered it. "Agent Davies," he said, followed by a bunch of "uh huh's" and "okays." The conversation ended with a "thank you" followed by him hanging up the phone.

"That was airport security," Jack said finally freeing his eyes from being locked in the staring contest he had been having with the computer screen. "They think they may have something else, some more footage from another camera. It's a long shot, but they're bringing it over now. We narrowed it down to an employee or someone dressed like an employee. They said they were having a retirement party for one of the employees, they had a potluck luncheon. Might've caught him on the-," he said. Cutting him off, Charlie, almost yelling, exclaimed, "That's how he got it in there! We didn't know how he got the pressure cooker in there, well there's our answer. Potluck means lots of crockpots and containers."

"That's it!" Sophie said, reacting to what Charlie had just said. "They didn't check what was in it, so that's how he got it past security. Who's gonna check a pressure cooker on the day that there's a bunch of people bringing them in to celebrate."

"Good work," Emily said, pleased with what her team had just determined could be a reasonable explanation. "Maybe we have a better shot of him on this new footage and maybe we can make out his face better and have a shot to identify him," she said.

About an hour later, an agent poked his head into the room. "Agent Prentiss," he said looking around for her. Hearing her name, she got up and headed toward the doorway that the agent was standing in. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Aye, I have something here for you from the airport," he said handing her a manilla envelope. "Thank you," she said, taking the envelope from him and tore it open.

She handed the tape to Jack who popped it into the player. Jack, with an annoyed look on his face, whined, "Ah, bloody hell. This is going to take ages to do. There's hours worth of footage here and I'm not sure at what point our guy is going to make an appearance."

"Can't you run it through some sort of software to speed up the process?" Charlie asked. "Well, if I had a clear shot of his face then I could, but it's going to be very hard to find him with what we have. Might not even pick up on him," he said, sounding frustrated. "I see," Charlie responded, seeing how annoyed Jack had become.

"I'm sure not that many people came in through the employee's security entrance with pressure cookers, surely that'll narrow your search," Emily suggested. "Aye, but I can't just search for pressure cookers, lass, the software only works with faces, not objects," Jack answered her.

"Give me some time to work on this and I should be able to find him. It shouldn't be too hard, just tedious is all," he said rubbing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Jack turned back to his computer screen and propped his head up with his hands. The rest of the team turned their attention to Emily, who had to figure out what their next step would be.

After thinking for a while, she finally began to speak. "I think while Jack is looking at the tape we should make sure we have all the other information and maybe start making up a profile. George, why don't you call the lab and see if they have the results in yet."

"Let's start with what we do know," Emily reached for a marker and drew a line on the whiteboard to separate Amelia's notes with her own. She wrote down what she was thinking- some things that they already knew. She began to make a list with bullet points that said, "white male, mid to late forties, mark on jawline?, employee?, ax to grind? terrorism?" There were reasons that she made the list as she did. She didn't want to throw out ideas that they did not yet know the factualness of it yet. They might not have known whodunnit or why he did it, but they did know some of what he looked like, and that he might be an employee working there.

"Is there anything else I missed?" Emily asked, looking around at the other three agents in the room. "Looks like you got it all to me, but I can't see all too clearly right now" Charlie answered, squinting to see what she had written. Charlie took his glasses off and wiped them with the bottom of his sweater. He placed them back on his head, now able to see better. "Aye, much better. You got everything I think," he said after taking a second look at her notes. "Okay, let's see what George comes back with from the bomb squad and what Jack gets from the footage," she said, putting the cap back on the marker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

George came back into the room with some papers in his hands. "Did you get ahold of the bomb squad?" Emily asked him as she turned towards the doorway where he was standing. "I did," he began. "They said he used acetylene. It's a dissolved gas used for things like welding and cutting. It is chemically unstable so it can explode if exposed to the right amount of PSIs...But here's the funny thing-"

"What is it? And how did he get a gas in there? What kind of container did he keep it in?" Charlie interjected with a list of questions. "I was getting there," George replied in his soft voice. "The gas can be held in an aerosol container for some of its uses; however, it does not explode until it hits 30 PSI. A pressure cooker doesn't reach that. At most, it reaches 15 PSI, which is half the amount needed to cause the explosion."

"So what does that mean?" Sophie asked, puzzled by what George had just told them all. "It means that somehow he was able to make this pressure cooker reach 30 PSI. He had some sort of knowledge of how to alter it," he explained.

Amelia wrote down what George just told the team onto the whiteboard with all the other notes they had. George handed her the images of the bomb that had been faxed over by the bomb squad and she taped those to the board next to the notes she had just written.

She put the marker onto the ledge and took a step back from the board. She stared at the board for a long while, analyzing all the notes that were there. When she was finished, she began to speak. "So he messed with the wiring on the pressure cooker, probably had the canister inside of it when he brought it in, or he stole it from the mechanic's shop at the airport. Then he pretended that it was something for the party and…" she stopped, not sure where to go next.

"Where was the party in relation to the explosion?" Charlie asked. Amelia pulled out the floorplan of the airport that they had been given by the airport security. She circled a small room on the left side of the paper and started to answer his question. "This is where the party was," she stated, as she pointed to the circled room with the marker. She drew an "X" on another area on the paper, quite a ways away from the circled room. "And this is where the explosion happened," she finished.

"I see," Charlie said, as he stroked his chin with his fingers while he thought. "So he must've gotten it over there somehow, then _someone_ must've seen him," he continued, squinting at the floorplan on the table. "Do we have any footage of the areas between the two points?" he asked, his question directed at Jack who was still reviewing the footage of the employees.

"More footage?" Jack angrily asked from his desk in the corner. "You want me to look at more footage? Can't you see I'm neck deep in this crap and you want me to look at more footage?" he continued, getting angrier by the moment. "I don't think you realize how much time this takes and you want me to look at more? If you wanna do it, fine, have a gander at it, but I can't look at any more footage right now," he stated, as he finished his rant.

"Maybe once we have a good look at his face we can look through that footage using the software," Emily inserted, trying to appease Jack, who now seemed to be in a very angry state rather than the frustrated state that he had previously been in. "I know it's hard trying to look through all that footage, we just have to be a little patient that's all," she said looking at Charlie, hoping that he would understand what she was trying to say.

"Aye," he said as he sat down on the edge of the table. "So what do we do in the meantime?" he asked in a softer tone than usual. "Evans, why don't you call over to the airport and see if security can pull the rest of that footage?" Emily asked, attempting to put a little space between him and Jack. "Okay. I'll be back in a bit," Charlie said and walked out of the room and into the room next door.

Sophie started to pick up where they had left off. "So, if the explosion wasn't meant for the party, then why did it go off and why in that particular spot?" she asked, as she looked down at the floorplan. "What was so important in that one area that he had to put it there?" she continued.

"Is there a certain airline that comes in and out of that terminal or is it just random?" Amelia asked, seeming to be onto something. "I'm not sure," Emily responded. "Why don't you tell Evans to ask them while he's on the phone with them?" she suggested. "Will do. Be back in a flash," Amelia replied and headed towards the room Charlie was in.

"If there's only one airline in that terminal all the time," George spoke up, "then he might be targeting that airline, maybe something they did pissed him off," he suggested. "Pissed off enough to bomb them?" Sophie asked as though it was hard to believe. "Well, if it was big enough to make him that angry then yes," George answered her. "Maybe there was something that they did that made him so angry he felt he had to take matters into his own hands," he added.

"That would determine the reasoning," Emily chimed in and moved towards the whiteboard. She picked up the marker and circled the words "ax to grind." She looked at the board again and then began to speak. "I guess the question now is what did they do that made him that angry?"

"I don't know that we'll know that until we know who he is," Sophie shrugged. "We can only speculate until then," George replied. "What else can we do in the meantime while we wait for Jack to finish?" George asked, looking at Emily.

"Well, the next step would be to see if there were any witnesses, anyone who would have seen him bringing the pressure cooker into the area where the terminal was, or if they saw any suspicious activity," she responded.

"Aye, we should probably head back over there to find out," George recommended. "I agree," Emily approved, "Why don't you get Amelia and go check that out while Sophie, Evans, and I stay here in the event that Jack finishes before you get back." "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll go get Amelia and we'll be on our way," George said as he headed for the door.

Emily sat down in a chair so that she could think of what they could do next, instead of just sitting around until Jack got through reviewing the footage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Evans, Amelia, and George exit the room next door. Evans entered the room and joined the rest of the team, sharing with them what he'd learned from airport security.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, I just spoke to the head of security," Charlie began his report from his phone call to the team, "They are sending over the footage from those areas. I asked about the terminal and he said that there's only one airline that goes in and out of that terminal."

"Which airline is it?" Sophie asked, eager to know the answer. "British Airways," he announced. "That's a pretty big airline to be going after," Emily remarked, "I wonder what they did to him."

"Well, they don't have the greatest reviews online," Sophie said, raising her eyebrows. "I haven't had the best experiences with them either," Jack called from the other side of the room. "See, I thought they were fine, I didn't have any problems at all," Emily contested. "Anyways, whatever they did made him angry enough that he targeted them specifically," Emily steered them back on track.

The team pondered for a while about the "what ifs" while Jack continued to review the footage. About an hour later, Jack had finally found what he had been looking for. "Aha!" Jack shouted from his desk in the corner, startling the other three agents in the room. "I got 'em," he said as he stood up and made his way to the others. He then projected what was on his screen onto the large television monitor on the wall.

"Watch," he ordered. On the screen, they saw a man who appeared to be about five feet six inches, judging by the marker by the door. He was stout, with a round belly and broad shoulders, and on his jawline, a clearly identifiable port wine birthmark was visible. As he walked from the doors toward the employee's locker room, pressure cooker in hand, he smiled and waved to the security guard on duty, who returned his wave. He was wearing the scally cap that they had seen in the other footage and wore dark pants, a collared uniform shirt, and an identification lanyard that all other employees had on as well.

"I can run his face through a database now that I can see the damn thing," Jack said, relieved. "Perfect, the faster we do that, the faster we can identify and catch this guy," Emily said, pleased with what Jack was able to find.

Jack returned to his desk to begin his new task. Meanwhile, Emily, Sophie, and Charlie turned back to the table and whiteboard. Suddenly, they heard a ringing and realized that it was Emily's phone. She answered the phone by saying "This is Prentiss."

"Hi, ma'am, it's me, George," she heard from the other end of the line. "Oh hi, George," she responded, "what did you find?" she asked. "Well, we spoke with the chief of security and he said there were a few people who came forward and said they thought they saw something," he answered. "That's good. So, I assume you and Amelia have or will be interviewing them?"

"Well, the chief already did that. He ruled out most of them, he went off of what we already knew and knew right from the get-go that they were not reliable witnesses." George continued. "Oh," Emily responded. "What about the rest? The ones that he didn't rule out?" she asked.

"There was only one. I haven't spoken with him yet, but according to the chief, he might've seen him drop the bag with the bomb. Once we talk to him, we'll have a pretty good idea of where he placed it and how he snuck it over there. I mean he obviously didn't go walking out in all those people with the pressure cooker exposed, then they'd know something is up," he added.

"Good. When will you be able to talk to him?" Emily asked. "Should be able to talk to him any time now, just waiting for him to finish up with one of the officers," George responded. "Alright, let me know what you find out from him," "Very well, talk to you in a bit," George said before he hung up.

Emily yawned and looked at her watch. When she realized that her watch was still on U.S. time, she looked up at the clock on the wall and then back at her watch again. It was at this time that she realized how long she had been up for. She looked at the other two agents who were waiting to hear from her on what their next task would be. She yawned again and covered her mouth as she did so. "I hate to do this to you guys," she started to say, "but I've been awake for almost 24 hours now. I need to rest for a little while, is there somewhere that I can lay down for a little while? Just a half hour that's all I need," she asked.

"It's completely understandable. I don't know how you've been so attentive, and on the ball this whole time if you've been up that long. I know I wouldn't be," Charlie responded. "There's a couch in your office, a quite comfy one if you ask me," he joked. "Come on, I'll show you where it is," he nodded his head towards the doorway. "Thank you. I promise I'll only be there for a little while, a half hour, forty-five minutes tops," she assured them. "You take as long as you need. You deserve it. Besides, we can hold down the fort for a little while," Sophie told her.

Charlie led Emily to her office which was three doors down from the room they had been working in. He helped her put down the shades so that the room was dark enough that she could get some rest. She thanked him and said, "If you find out anything important while I'm sleeping, wake me up immediately," He nodded and closed the door on his way out of the room, returning to the room with Jack and Sophie.

"What do you think about her so far?" Charlie asked Sophie, curious as to what she thought about their new boss. "I like her, I really do. I think she's going to be a great chief," Sophie responded cheerfully. "She seems like a tough cookie," Charlie said. "Have you heard about how her team took down Ian Doyle, the Irish mobster? Put 'em behind bars and then, when she was in the states, he escaped and went after her whole team from back in the day. Her an' Clyde were the only two he didn't kill, I mean I'm sure they were on his list but still. And then, her team in the states took 'em out, just like that," he spoke as though he was a narrator in a Broadway show.

"She'd kick yer ass in two seconds," Jack commented to Charlie from across the room. "You think so?" Charlie said with a smirk. "I'd bet money on it," Jack responded. Charlie let out a short laugh and turned back to Sophie. "She'd kick his ass too," he whispered to her. "What's that you said, boyo? Talking smack?" Jack asked. "Oh no, just stating a fact," Charlie said laughing. They all laughed and then went back to what they had to do. Jack turned back to his computer, Sophie to the whiteboard, and Charlie did what he did best. He fooled around like the child he could be at times.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they arrived at the airport, Amelia and George headed for the same building they had been in a little while before. They headed up the stairs and towards the chief of security's office. Once they got there, George knocked on the open door.

"'Ello," he greeted the chief and other officers in the room who he was talking to and shook the chief's hand. "What're you doin' back so soon? Did you already catch the guy?" the chief asked, perplexed as to why the two agents were there. "No, not just yet. We had a few follow up questions. Did you happen to have anyone come forward as witnesses? We're trying to figure out how he got the pressure cooker from point A to point B," he asked.

"Well now that you mention it, we did have a few come forward. Most of 'em were fibbin' about what they saw, didn't check out with what we already knew. There is one, however, that seemed like he was telling the truth. Have an officer in there talking to him right now. Can talk to him after if you'd like," the chief offered.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," Amelia replied. "I'm going to make a phone call in the hall. Let us know when he's ready," George said as he walked out of the office and into the hallway.

George took out his phone and called Clyde, who was off doing other tasks in the office, separate from the team, "Hello? George? What do you need?" Clyde asked as he answered the phone. "Well sir, I have to admit, this is sort of embarrassing, but could you give me Agent Prentiss' phone number? Amelia and I are back at the airport and I have to call her to give her an update and I realized I don't have a number to call her on," he responded in his soft voice. "Oh, of course, I can. I'll send it to you right now," Clyde answered. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate it," George said before hanging up.

As soon as he received Agent Prentiss' number from Clyde, he dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear. "This is Prentiss," he heard from the other end of the line. "Hi, ma'am, it's me, George," he responded. "Oh hi, George," he heard her say, "what did you find?"

George explained to Emily what he and Amelia had been told by the head of security. He told her that anything that they found would be relayed to her as soon as they knew. After a brief conversation, he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

While he was speaking with Emily, Amelia spoke with the head of security to see what, if anything, else they knew or heard from others. He told her that this witness was the only one they heard from that had an accurate and reliable explanation as to what he saw and that what the rest told them was all hogwash.

When she finished speaking with the chief, she glanced over at George, who had taken a few steps down the hall away from the office, a few times while he was on the phone. She waited patiently until she saw him hang up the phone and head back in her direction.

George walked back towards Amelia who was leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed, patiently waiting for him. He looked at Amelia who asked him, "What'd she say?" "She said just to let her know what we found, asked some questions about what the police knew," he listed. "I see. Well, we should see what this bloke knows so we can let her know ASAP," she replied and George nodded in agreement.

After their conversation, he and Amelia poked their heads back into the office where the chief was sitting. "All set?" the chief asked when he saw the two of them. "Yes sir, we are," Amelia responded. "This way, I'll show you to the room we have him in," the chief said as he got up and walked to the door.

He led them down the hallway and into a room on the left side of the hall. "Hiya, Barry, these are some agents from Interpol. They just have a few questions for ya, about what you saw," he said as he addressed the man sitting on the far side of the table. He was a younger man, mid-to-late twenties with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He wore a jumpsuit uniform that appeared to be either a janitor's or mechanic's uniform.

"Hi, My name's Agent Jones, and this is Agent Roberts," George introduced himself and Amelia as they sat down on the opposite side of the table. "We're just here to ask you a few questions about what you saw," Amelia said in a kind voice.

"Okay," Barry began to speak, "Well, usually I'm not in the airport where all the people are, I'm usually down below, with all the planes and machines, the hidden tunnels of the place. Anyways, I was sent to that terminal to get paperwork from maintenance because we were working on the gate doors and needed to have everything signed off. I was walking and I saw someone in an employee's uniform, I'm not sure which department, but he had a navy-blue airline backpack with him. I was far enough behind him that I saw him turn the corner with the bag on his back and by the time I saw him again, He didn't have the bag with him. I saw it up against a wall in the seating area for the British Airways terminal about five minutes before everything went crazy," he told them.

"So, that's how he got the pressure cooker out there without anyone seeing him," Amelia stated as she looked at George. "Aye. Airport's loaded with people with bags. No one's going to question an employee with a backpack. And if he put it down and plugged it in, he could've been charging his phone for all anyone else knew," he went on, explaining his theory.

"Did you see anything else? Anything that seemed a bit odd?" Amelia asked as she turned back to Barry. "No, not that I can think of," he responded. "What about his face did you see his face? Did you recognize him?" Amelia asked more questions. "I recognized him, yes, but I couldn't put a name to a face. I know him, but I just can't think of his bloody name," Barry responded as he appeared to be trying to think harder. Barry pointed at his face as he added, "He has a mark right here. Ya can't miss it."

"It's okay, we'll get him from the database, I just wasn't sure if you knew his name," Amelia said, reassuring him. "I'm going to go call Emily and let her know what we found," George told Amelia as he got up and exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ah! There you are!" Jack said, sounding relieved. "Did you find him?" Sophie asked as she looked over at Jack who was now leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "I sure did," he answered as he sat forward in his chair and began to type on his computer.

"His name's Harry Walker. He works in air traffic control," Jack read from his computer screen. "We better wake up the chief," Charlie suggested. "Yes, we should," Sophie agreed.

Sophie walked out of the room and into Emily's office. She walked over to the couch where Emily was sound asleep, placed her hand on Emily's shoulder and gently shook her. "Chief. Emily," Sophie whispered softly. Emily made a groaning "uh huh" acknowledging Sophie and then rolled over. "Did you find something?" she asked before opening her eyes.

"Yes, we did. His name is Harry Walker. He works for the airport, in air traffic control," she repeated, just as Jack had told her minutes before. "Do we have a motive yet? Anything happen to him that would've made him do it?" Emily asked as she sat up and stretched.

"No, nothing yet," Sophie replied. "We just found him a few minutes ago." Emily nodded after hearing what Sophie had just told her and thought for a minute. "Have we talked to Amelia and George? Did we find out what their witness saw?" she asked. "No, but can do that now," Sophie replied. Emily got up and the two headed back towards the other room.

Once they were in the room, Jack handed Emily a few pieces of paper that had a photo of Harry and other information that they needed to know. She flipped through the papers, taking a long glance at each one. "Let's call George and see what he and Amelia found out from the witness," Emily said after she was finished looking at the papers. As Jack went to pick up the landline to call George, it began to ring. Jack answered the phone and put it on speaker. Recognizing the number, he answered saying, "Amelia, you're on speaker. What did you find?"

"The witness we talked to works for the airport. He said he saw him with a backpack and then without it. He was in an employee who he recognized but couldn't think of his name," Amelia told them

"His name's Harry Walker. See if he knows the name," Emily told her. "Just a sec," Amelia said as she walked back into the room where George and Barry were still sitting and put the phone on speaker. "Do you know someone named Harry Walker?" she asked as she looked at Barry. "Harry? Yes! Harry! That's his name!" Barry replied suddenly realizing the name he had forgotten. "I used to work with his cousin, Freddie. Poor guy was workin' out on one of the engines and got sucked up by one of the turbines. He and Harry were close. Used to tell stories about them as wee lads. I feel bad for the guy, he was like his brother," he told her.

Emily looked at Jack and asked, "Can you look up someone named Freddie who used to be a mechanic there in the airport's database?" Before she could finish, Jack was already typing away on his computer. "Got 'em," he began. "His name's Freddie Thompson. Worked as an aviation maintenance technician for fifteen years until he died in a freak accident six months ago. He was working on a plane for British Airways and, just like yer witness said, he was sucked up by the turbine. The worst part of it is the airline refused to take responsibility. Didn't pay his wife a dime because they claimed it was his fault for being in the way," he said.

"That must have been the trigger," Charlie commented. "So that's why he put the bomb where it was. To take revenge on the company that did that to his family," Sophie added. "What's Harry's address?" Emily asked as she looked up at Jack.

Jack began typing on his computer again and then stopped. "28 Hornsey Rise Gardens, in London," he answered. "Okay, let's go. George, Amelia, I'm sending you the address. Meet us over there," Emily commanded her team. The agents all headed out the door and for the elevators to get to their cars.

They drove in one car, Charlie driving, Emily in the passenger seat, and Sophie and Jack in the back. "Jesus, Charlie," Jack shouted from the back seat. "Are you tryin' to kill us?" he asked as he grabbed for the overhead handle. "Come on now. I'm just trying to get us there as quickly as possible that's all," he responded with a smirk on his face.

"This is the last time we let you drive," Jack muttered under his breath as he turned to look out the window, still holding onto the handle. They arrived at Harry's home and just a couple minutes later were joined by Amelia and George.

Vests on and weapons in hand, they headed for the front door. Emily knocked on the door and announced, "Interpol!" The door suddenly flung open by a short and stubby woman with short, curly light brown hair and brown eyes. Startled by the weapons, she immediately put her hands in the air. "Ma'am we're looking for Harry Walker. Is he home?" Emily asked her. "No. My Harry, he, he," she stuttered, nervous because of the weapons that were in front of her and fearful of what her husband had done. When she saw the fear in Mrs. Walker's eyes, Emily lowered her weapon. The team then did the same. "Where is your husband, Mrs. Walker? Where did he go?" Emily asked her in a kind voice.

"He, he went to the cemetery to visit Freddie. He said he had a rough day at work and that he needed to talk to him," she told her. "Which cemetery is he buried in?" Jack, who was right behind Emily, asked. "Highgate Cemetery. On Swain's Lane," Mrs. Walker responded.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack said to her. "Did he do something bad?" Mrs. Walker asked as she looked Emily in the eyes. Emily, seeing how terrified this woman was, gently responded. "Your husband is responsible for the events that happened today at London City Airport.

Mrs. Walker's eyes dropped and she retreated back inside her home. The agents headed back to their cars and began to drive toward the cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sirens blaring, the team headed towards Highgate Cemetery. When they reached the large cemetery, they all got out of their vehicles. "Let's split up. Jack, you go with Sophie. Evans, you're with George. Amelia, you're with me," Emily ordered her team.

They split up and took different routes through the cemetery, looking for Harry. In their earpieces, they all heard Charlie say, "We've got 'em. Back left corner." The rest of the team headed in Charlie and George's direction, while Charlie and George slowly and quietly inched in Harry's direction.

Guns pointed in Harry's direction, Charlie and George saw the man standing over the grave of his cousin, quietly talking to the large piece of stone that was now a representation of his beloved cousin.

"I did it, Freddie. I took out those bastards that wronged you. They got what was comin' to them," he said as he looked down at the headstone, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. When they got a little closer, Charlie spoke. "Harry Walker. This is Interpol. You know why we're here."

Harry turned around and looked at the agents who were now in front of him. "They got what was comin' to them. They lied about what happened. Freddie was always careful when working on those planes. He never would have been reckless like they said. They left his poor wife with nothin' and now she's struggling to pay the bills" he told them. "They got what they deserved," he repeated, very clearly upset by what had happened to his cousin.

"Harry, I know what happened to Freddie wasn't right, but what you did wasn't right either. You hurt innocent people who had nothing to do with what happened to him," Charlie responded. At this time, the rest of the team had met up with Charlie and George and stood behind them, weapons pointed in Harry's direction.

"Freddie was innocent too. He couldn't hurt a fly and look what happened to him. They took every penny they had paying for lawyers and the funeral bills. You're telling me that's okay? Is that fair?" Harry shouted at him, holding back tears.

"No, it isn't. Sometimes things aren't fair like we want them to be. You're lucky no one died from what you did. I know you did it for Freddie, but is that what he would have wanted?" Charlie asked him. Harry's face got red and tears began running down his cheeks. "You have to come with us now, you understand that don't you?" he asked him.

"Aye. I guess I do," Harry said, now realizing the brevity of the situation and what he had done. He hesitantly placed his hands in the air and turned around so that he could be handcuffed by the agents. Jack approached him, put Harry's arms behind his back, and put the handcuffs on his wrists. At this time, the local police had already arrived and were waiting for him.

After walking through the cemetery, they exited through the large iron gates and handed Harry over to them. After speaking with the police and being thanked by them, the team returned to their cars once again and headed back towards the office.

"Not a bad first day, huh?" Jack said as he looked at Emily. "More eventful than I would've thought it would be," she replied with the slightest hint of sarcasm. He smiled and then looked back out the window.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, with the occasional small talk. When they arrived back at the office, Clyde was there waiting for Emily. They all said goodbye to each other and when they were finished, Emily walked over to Clyde.

"Well look at you. First day on the job and a job well done too," he said with a small smile on his face. "I'm sure you're tired considering you haven't even been to your new apartment yet," he continued.

"Exhausted," she told him. "Take me home, will you?" she asked him, already headed for his car. "Of course, darling," he responded.

The drive to Emily's apartment was silent, with Emily dozing off every now and again in the passenger seat. When they arrived at her new apartment, Emily immediately headed for the trunk to get her bags while Clyde headed for the door to the building. "What you're not gonna help?" Emily asked him.

"Well, I already did. They're already inside," he replied as he swung the keys on his finger. Emily rolled her eyes and started to walk in his direction and through the door. They headed up to the fifth floor in the elevator and then down the hall to her apartment. Number 534.

Clyde handed Emily her keys and she put the key in the lock, turned the knob and opened the door to her new home. She flipped on the light and stepped inside. Clyde stopped in the doorway and said, "You've had a long day I should get going and let you get some rest."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I am exhausted. Can't wait to just put on some comfortable clothes and sleep," she replied. "I'll talk to you later," Clyde said as he closed the door. She waved goodbye and headed for her bags to find something comfortable to wear. Once she was in a comfy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, she laid down in her bed and began to process everything that had happened that day. She began to think about her new team and how different it was going to be from this point forward.

Her new team would not be the same as the one she had been a part of, the one she now calls her family, but she knew that these agents were the best at what they do, and would have her back in any situation come hell or high water. She turned off the bedside lamp, curled up in the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
